Never Going Back Again
by IAmTheWinterSoldier
Summary: Hawkeye is assigned a new partner, and Natasha teams up with an unlikely partner. She knew they had a lot in common, but she never expected to fall in love with him. Rated T to be safe. Also some spoilers for TWS
1. Change of Partners

Summary: Clint is assigned a new partner, and Natasha teams up with an unlikely partner. She knew they had a lot in common, but she never expected to fall in love with him.

A/N: I'm Back guys :D Also, don't hate, this is the first thing I have written since… Well, since a long time ago (at least maybe September). Also, I own nothing except for Elizabeth Johnson (OC). Other than that, I do not own anything affiliated with Marvel (which is pretty much everything that is not my OC). Rated T just to be safe.

**Chapter 1: Change of Partners**

"Agent Romanoff, you will have to find a new partner. Agent Barton has been assigned a new one," Phil Coulson explained as he followed Natasha down the corridor of SHIELD.

"Why did he get a new one? Was I not good enough for him?" Natasha spat.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"She is an archer as well, and we felt it would be more beneficial to put him with someone with similar skills."

"Fine, so I get a Russian assassin?"

"Sure, if you really want to."

"Alright then, I pick Captain Rogers' friend."

"Are you sure? I mean – "

"Steve has been working with him for months to help him get some of his memories back."

"What about the other guy? What about the Winter Soldier?"

"Well, I think that if we can get Dr. Banner to work with us, we can get Sergeant Barnes to control the other guy enough for me to be able to take him on missions."

"Want me to bring that up with Fury?"

"Take me to wherever he is, and let me bring it up."

"Fine."

Coulson led her down the hallway and into the conference room, where Fury was finishing briefing Agent Barton and his new partner on their mission."

"Good timing Coulson," Fury said as Barton and his new partner, Elizabeth Johnson left the room.

"Thank you sir."

"What can I help you with?"

"Agent Romanoff has a proposition about a new partner."

"I'm listening."

"Sir, she wants The Winter Soldier."

"You sure that's a good idea Romanoff?"

"Of course I'm sure," Natasha said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Give me some good reasons, and I might consider it."

"Steve has been working with him for a couple of months, helping remember his past. I have a theory that could make you agree with me that this could be good."

"I'm listening."

"If we can enlist Dr. Banner's help, and we can get Sergeant Barnes to control his 'other guy,' we could make a deadly team. Hydra turned him into a Russian assassin. We could be SHIELD's best asset."

"Well, a team of Russian assassins would be helpful to SHIELD. Talk to Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner to see if they will help. If they say they can and will help you, I will approve your new partner choice."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

Natasha sighed and left the room. She had a lot of work to do before she could even think about going on a mission with her perspective new partner.


	2. Painful Memories, Help and Understanding

Chapter 2: Painful Memories, Help and Understanding

Natasha briskly walked down the hall and stopped at a door marked S. Rogers. She took a breath and knocked.

"It's unlocked," Rogers responded.

Natasha walked into the room. It was obvious the room hadn't been cleaned for a while. The beds were a mess, the shade was only half up, and the desk was full of paperwork. The room had been messier than normal, ever since Bucky had moved in with him.

"Little behind Rogers?" Natasha smirked.

"Shut up, I just woke up."

"Where's your friend?"

"He stepped out for a moment, he said he would be back soon."

"I am actually here to talk to you."

"Alright, what can I help you with?"

"Clint just got a new partner, and I need to find a new one. I convinced Fury to let your friend Bucky be my new partner, under the condition that you, Dr. Banner and myself help him control 'the other guy' as Banner would call him."

"So you want Banner and I to help you help Bucky to control the Winter Soldier?"

"Yeah. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure. Anything to help Bucky."

"I'm back Steve, I- Who is this?" Bucky asked, tensing up and looking at Natasha.

"Don't worry Buck, this is Natasha Romanoff, resident Russian assassin. She won't hurt you, you can trust her."

"Are you sure Steve?"

"I wouldn't be telling you that you could trust her if I didn't trust her myself."

Still tense, Bucky pulled his metal arm back, then straightened it, before returning it to its original place at his side.

Natasha stepped back, a look of concern with a bit of horror on her face.

"What was that?" Natasha demanded.

"He always does it, to insure his arm doesn't stop working."

"Oh. It would be a little nice to get a bit of a warning next time."

"Sorry, I should have told you he does that. Poor guy hates that arm."

"If you don't mind my asking," Natasha said, turning to Bucky, "what exactly happened to your arm?"

Bucky looked down, his long, dark brown hair falling in his face.

"Do you really want to know?" Bucky asked, a hint of pain and sadness in his voice.

"If you don't want to tell me, that is perfectly fine."

"I'll tell you. Steve doesn't know yet either."

"Well, we're listening when you're ready."

Bucky looked up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Long story short, it was Hydra."

"How about long story long?" Steve asked.

Bucky sighed and continued. "Dr. Zola believed that if they replaced one of my arms with a metal one, I would be a better asset to them. They turned me into a killing machine."

"Did they cut it off?"

"Yes, and the thing is, it isn't like any other prosthetic limb."

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

Saying nothing, Bucky walked over to the door and closed it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Steve asked, placing his hand on Bucky's right shoulder.

"I'm sure," Bucky responded softly.

"Alright," Steve said, patting his friend's shoulder.

Bucky silently removed his shirt, revealing a shoulder with several irritated cuts where metal met man.

Natasha gaped, then quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh my God, you poor man. Why did they do this to you?" Natasha asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"They wanted to make me a killing machine," Bucky replied, his voice laced with scorn.

Natasha looked up at him, and was noticeably shocked by what she saw. It wasn't anger in his eyes, as so many people had assumed, it was sadness, confusion and fear.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"It's in your eyes. I can see the fear in your eyes."

Bucky looked down.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Nothing is your fault."

"Except for the dozens of deaths _I_ caused."

"That wasn't you. That was 'the other guy,' as Dr. Banner would call it."

"The other guy?"

"Yes, the Winter Soldier."

"He has become who I am. Captain Rogers has helped me remember Sergeant Barnes. What am I supposed to do about the other guy?"

"I think we should go pay Dr. Banner a visit. He will definitely be able to help you."

A/N: Again, I don't own anything. Please rate and review :)

Thank you :D


End file.
